My little Guardian
by Japanesbluedragon
Summary: "Many people will walk in and out of your life, but only true friends will leave footprints in your heart." AAMRN, Eldershiply, Starts after the last Pokemon ep in Japanese ended.


Disclaimer: OH, what do you care about Disclaimers for? you know I'm doing this for the hell of it. sheesh  
  
"Many people will walk in and out of your life, but only true friends will leave footprints in your heart."  
  
Unknown poet  
  
I remember back in the days were we all use to run around the islands and catch wild pokemon. We use to meet new people and learn a lot about pokemon. The smell of waking up in the woods. The fresh air blowing on my face when I got up. Also the smell of my best friends cooking. Brock was the guy you would love to hang around with. He always told jokes and told good stories. I met him a long time ago, when I first started training.  
  
Misty. Misty was my first true friend. Yeah I use to be friends with Gary but he wasn't a good enough friend. I remember the day when she fished me out of the lake...hehehe I broke her bike that day. She got all mad at me and followed me, at first I didn't like her but I guess she really does grows on you. Misty is the very first girl I ever...fell in love with. I'm thankful that I got the chance to met girl. But that's all a memory now, they're gone.  
  
My path has ended and so has my dream. I'm not a master but I learned that I can't be a master in one day. It takes so long to proceed becoming what I need to become. I really do Miss those days. I miss hearing Brocks stories; I miss seeing all the new pokemon, talking and meeting new and old friends. I miss fighting with Misty, I miss the days were team rocket was trying to get Pikachu. I miss it all. I mostly miss The love of my life, I wish I told her how I felt, but I guess it wasn't meant to be.  
  
My love, my friends, my past are all gone now. The only thing they left me are The footprints in my heart  
  
The story now begins  
  
Lying on my bed petting my yellow friend's head, looking at the sky. The cloud moves slowly As I see a flack of birds flying across the sky. The sound and smell of spring makes me remember These good days when it was me and my friends. I've changed since then, I guess for some reason I somewhere a long the line decided to change how I act and look. I'm more quiet and less hyper. I use to train my pokemon everyday, but I've been too busy with other things. I made the biggest decision in my life  
  
I decided to give up pokemon until I get that spark back. And I know I will get it very soon Just waiting. It's more like a poet, a poet doesn't write a poem unless he/she has that spark feeling again. Hm, I hear mom talking to her boyfriend Samuel. I have nothing against Samuel Oak. It's just that I feel weird having to know he's dating my mother. I'm still very polite to him, even if I don't see why they love each other I still cheer for them anyways. Samuel's like a father I never got the chance to have.  
  
My father died a long time ago and well Samuel was always there for me. So Samuel is dating my mother, but like I told my mother...as long as he treats her right and she's happy I'm happy. I guess you can say I matured a lot too. I stay home and take care of my new baby. I know what your thinking, "BABY?" no, no, no I just say that. My mother is having a baby, which will make me the bigger brother. At first I thought nothing of it, then I began to have feelings for my new brother/sister.  
  
It's ashamed we don't know what gender it is. The doctor told us that he couldn't tell because Whenever he checked the baby out it always was facing the over way, all you can see is it's butt (Lol) I guess he/she is trying to tell us something (wink) It's been a very long time since I saw my old Friends. Ever since I was 11 years old. Now I'm 18 going to be 19. What was I saying before this? Oh yeah, the babe. Well Samuel is always gone to meetings or something. when he's here he Helps mom out a whole lot.  
  
Usually I have to be the man of the house. Since I have no friends now, I hang out with my mom. I help her whenever she needs me, I have a job; I work in a restaurant. I know...ME? COOK? Well I had no choice!!!!!! It was cook or be hungry. Samuel took mom out a lot so there's not much Dinner in the house. Don't get me wrong; Samuel always tries to get me to go with them But I always say no. I want mom to enjoy her time with her boyfriend.  
  
Mr. Mine decided to stay with Samuel for now on. I'm glad! When my mom is gone I clean The house and watch TV or play X box, game cube, PS2, or some game. God I wish I was ten again, back when I got badges, saw new pokemon, met new people and Old friends. But that life is over with for now, I always believed that one day Brock, Misty and me would Go back and get more badges, I haven't ever from them at all.  
  
Misty...Misty was my first best friend ever, at first I didn't like her, she was always mad about her bike. I guess she had a right to, but later I found out that she wasn't bad at all. In fact...I still feel the same Towards her. I wish I got to tell her that I...love her. But I didn't and so I have to suffer! Brock was my other and 2nd best friend; he knew how to make you laugh when you were mad He told some great stories at night. I remember a time where we sat there talking all night long. It was Brock, Misty and I.  
  
"Ash!"  
  
"Yeah mom?"  
  
"Ash I need you...I need...I need your help" Said my mother. I rush down the stairs and see her on the floor She always does excises, not too much but just so she won't be so stiff. At first I use to yell at her for that Until I realized that it's very good for her to move around, or else she'll be very stiff.  
  
"Ash...I can't (giggles) I can't get up" she says laughing a little.  
  
I smirk and cross my arms. "So you can't move at all?"  
  
"Nope" she says smiling.  
  
"Not even a bit?"  
  
"No"  
  
"good" I say deviously.  
  
She raises her eye brow up "what are you going to do?"  
  
I bend down and tickle my mother  
  
"ASH! (Laughs) STOP!" I figure I'll let her off...just this time. So I stop and kiss her stomach. I have a feeling the baby felt my kiss because it kicked.  
  
I grabbed my mother's hands and lift her up to her feet  
  
"Boy mom, you're getting bigger every time I turn around" I say joking with her. She smirks and says "Oh be quiet Ash, when I carried you I was bigger"  
  
"And look how I turned out now" I said showing off my muscles.  
  
She sighed and rolled her eyes at me.  
  
"So what time do you have to leave for work today?"  
  
"I don't work today mom"  
  
"Oh, well I have to go to class in an hour"  
  
"Is Samuel going with you?"  
  
"Noooo" she said sarcastically  
  
"He's going to be there without me breathing for me"  
  
"Really? tell him to breath for me too!" I said joking with her again  
  
"GO upstairs you!" she says teasing a little.  
  
"Yes mother dear" I say cockily as I walk upstairs.  
  
Mom just left to go to her breathing classes...I never understood why women should go there I mean all you do is...well...breath! It's only me and pikachu in the house  
  
"So what movie shall we watch buddy? Scream? Triple X?"  
  
"Pi!"  
  
"What? but we watched that 5 times last night!"  
  
"Pi Pika pi, pi, PIKA!"  
  
"Fine have it your way...cry baby"  
  
"CHUUUUUUUU"  
  
Thunder shocks flies out of Ash's room  
  
"Ouch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A/N: so did you like it? It's not done but at least you know it's going to be funny and VERY Kawaii. I'm adding more elder, and more A&M stuff. I have a bad feeling about this fic.it's gonna be TOOOOO Kawaii. (don't kill me)  
  
I want to thank my cousins for this fanfic My cousin Tony is like this to his mother too. Funny thing is he's so ghetto and more into You know...teenage stuff yet he still shows his mother that he loves her. My cousin kisses His mother's tummy all the time, I think it's very cute...don't you? ^_^  
  
Ja ne 


End file.
